marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Widow
Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, better known as Black Widow, is one of the best spies in the world. Originally an agent of the Russian KGB, she later became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counter-intelligence agency. She has extensive training in martial arts and armed with her Widow's Bite, Black Widow is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most talented agents. When Loki declared war on Earth, Natasha joined the Avengers and helped to defend New York City. After the Avengers defeated Loki, she continued her work with S.H.I.E.L.D., this time working with fellow agent Captain America. Biography Early life Natasha Romanoff was born on November 22, 1984. It is believed that her birth place was Stalingrad.In The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week, Samuel Sterns identifies Stalingrad as Black Widow's birth place from a hint of accent in her voice. Most of her youth is shrouded in mystery. At some point in life, Natasha was recruited to the secret organization which worked as Russia's covert espionage facility. There, she endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spycraft. Natasha excelled in this strict training environment and soon became regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the codename, "Black Widow". Eventually, she became an agent of the KGB. On one occasion, when she was assigned to protect a nuclear scientist, she was attacked by the mysterious assassin known as the Winter Soldier, who was sent to kill the scientist. Though her and the scientist were pushed over a cliff to fall to a certain death, Natasha managed to save both herself and the man she was protecting. Seeing this, the Winter Soldier fired a single round through Romanoff's stomach and into the scientist, effectively killing him.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Due to both her expertise and her growing threat to global security, Romanoff quickly appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, prompting Director Nick Fury to send Agent Clint Barton to eliminate her. Agent Barton disobeyed this order, recognizing her skill and recommending she be recruited for S.H.I.E.L.D. At the behest of Director Fury, Romanoff later defected from Russia and joined the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. From that moment on, she developed a lasting partnership with Barton. Natalie Rushman '*Translates from Latin to "The appearances of things are deceptive and the hope of men is deceived." In 2011, Natasha was on one of her usual mission. She was sent to ruin an operation of the Ten Rings. She boarded the Ten Rings plane and caused its explosion. After that, she was sent by Nick Fury to infiltrate Stark Industries under the guise of Natalie Rushman. She was hired by Secretary Bambi Arbogast. Natalie Rushman worked her way at getting to Tony Stark including secretly making her co-worker, Samantha Carlisle sick in order to deliver documents to Mr. Stark.Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. The ulterior motive for her employment was for her to keep an eye on Tony Stark after he signed his company over to Pepper Potts. In reality, Romanoff had been assigned to assess whether he was suitable for a plan to bring together a group of people with unparalleled talents. Stark ran a search on her and discovered that she was fluent in French, Russian, Latin; and had done some modeling in Japan at some point. Romanoff became Tony's new assistant while he was in Monaco, then when she flirted with him at his birthday party he started to get suspicious about where she had come from.Iron Man 2 .]] During Stark and Rhodey's battle in Stark's Malibu home, Natasha contacted Director Nick Fury and filled him on the situation. When he offered to come, she told him not to. Dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, she arrived at a meeting Nick Fury was having with Tony Stark in Randy's Donuts, where Fury revealed her true name. Natasha gave Tony a serum which postponed the effects of the Arc Reactor's radiation which was poisoning his body. Later, Natasha, along with Fury and Phil Coulson, went to Tony's house and she was told by Fury that she was to remain in position as an assistant. Later at Stark Industries, while Tony was visiting Pepper Potts, Natasha walked in and requested for Potts to sign something. When Potts left, Tony started to grill Natasha and told her that he found it amazing that she does what she does. When Tony claimed that she could not speak other languages, Natasha replied in Latin, then repeated herself in English, telling him that he could, "Either get, or be collected." At the Stark Expo, Natasha attended and when Ivan Vanko started to control the Hammer Drones, she went with Happy Hogan to go to Hammer Industries. Natasha changed into a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform during the car ride with Hogan trying to watch whilst driving. Natasha broke into Hammer Industries. Hogan took out one guy finding that Natasha took alot more than that. She managed to get control over James Rhodes's battle suit. She then retrieved Hammer Industries data before Ivan Vanko's bombs went off.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Big problems .]] Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters with the data, she was given orders by a stressed Fury to go to Culver University and get eyes on Bruce Banner. She arrived and witnessed Banner get locked in the bridge by General Ross and his troops; Banner then transformed and a battle ensued. She called Fury and barely escaped uninjured. She revealed to Fury that she witnessed Emil Blonsky in action against the Hulk and that they enhanced him. Fury was forced to deploy Natasha to Empire State University after Ross revealed, in a short conversation, that he intended to capture Banner. She arrived too late, however, and informed Fury over the phone that Ross captured Bruce and was taking him away in a helicopter. Natasha was then ordered to make sure that Bruce didn't leave anything for Dr. Samuel Sterns, who he had recently been with, to work on. As she headed up the front steps, she witnessed Blonsky, now as Abomination, emerge from the building. She was buried in rubble, but still managed to make her way upstairs. She stumbled upon Dr. Sterns, who's mutation had greatened significantly, and his brain power had been augmented exponentially. After a brief dialogue with him, during which Sterns identified Black Widow's birth place from a hint of accent in her voice, Natasha shot him in the leg. She called in a S.H.I.E.L.D. cleanup team, and signaled her location on the roof with flares. She saw the chaos of Abomination and Hulk's battle in the distance. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, she confronted Fury, stating that all of the events going on were too much to handle. Later, she was dispatched to Asia. Back in Russia Once again on a mission, Natasha arrived in Moscow, Russia, where she searched for missing Stark Industries technology. Disguised as Tatiana Sokolova, she worked at a night club. While trying to interrogate Mikhail Fjodorov, one of the world's most successful illegal arms dealers, Fjodorov was killed by an unknown woman and Natasha was forced to leave the club via the roof, fighting several security men. After she returned to a hotel, she was attacked by a team of masked mercenaries, but she defeated them and received a SIM card to reach the mysterious woman she has seen in the night club. Later, Black Widow talked to the woman named "Sofia", and learned that she is a "fan" and wants to take over the name "Black Widow". Natasha agreed to meet with Sofia and broke all her contacts with S.H.I.E.L.D.The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 1 A few days later, Natasha confronted Sofia in a sport hall in Sochi, where she almost drowned in cold water, but she was saved at the last moment by Phil Coulson, who was following a pair of goons working for the arms dealer General Starodoub. Coulson gave Natasha the necessary equipment to infiltrate the yacht belonging to Yuri Klementiev one of General Starodoub's business partners, where she met Sofia again, an encounter which cost them the life of agent Gennady Markov.The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 2 When Coulson discovered that Sofia's employer was the billionaire Richard Frampton, Natasha infiltrated his headquarters in Vladivostok. She discovered that Frampton works for the Ten Rings terrorist organization and that he has made a Jericho missile that would explode near the border between Russia and North Korea, greatly destabilising the world peace. Natasha infiltrated the launching area and destroyed the missile. Both Frampton and Sofia were killed in the explosion.The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 3 War for Earth Interrogation Natasha's next target was Georgi Luchkov, the corrupt Russian general who illegally sold weapons to the highest bidder. Natasha allowed herself to be captured by Luchkov's thugs. While Luchkov interrogated her, he unknowingly spilled all of his secrets to her.The Avengers Phil Coulson then called to inform her that she is to collect Bruce Banner, letting her know that Clint Barton aka Hawkeye was compromised as incentive. Natasha immediately freed herself and captured Luchkov and his men. She traveled to Banner's hidden location in India. She gets a child to act as if her father is sick and lead him into an abandoned house. Natasha is able to convince Banner to come into S.H.I.E.LD. and ordered the agents outside to stand down. Attack on the Helicarrier Natasha approaches the enemy, demigod Loki, in his cell, putting on an act by breaking down her barriers and revealing her emotions for Barton, for whom she owes a life debt. Using this tactic, Romanoff is able to trick Loki into revealing that he plans on unleashing Banner's monstrous alter-ego, the Hulk. Afterwards, after an argument between the group, Barton, under the control of Loki, detonates a bomb on the S.H.I.E.L.D ship which traps Natasha and causes Banner to transform into the Hulk. Natasha attempts to fend herself off from the Hulk and barely does and is subsequently knocked out. After waking up, she is forced to take on Barton in hand to hand combat and is able to knock him out, breaking Loki's hold off of him. Battle of New York Natasha is prepared to fight Loki beside the other Avengers and his extraterrestrial army, though being a spy and not a soldier. When the others get there, she takes one of the Chitauri's aircrafts and goes to Stark Tower where the portal to their dark world is open. She is the one who is able to close the portal for good. After all of the trouble is dissipated, the Avengers go to a shwarma restaurant and are interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to help in the battle.Iron Man 3 Prelude After the Avengers go their separate ways, she and Barton take off together to an unspecified place. After New York Zodiac After participating in the Battle of New York, Natasha became partners with Captain America and they ran many operations together. One such operation occurred upon the theft of the Zodiac weapon from S.H.I.E.L.D. in Chicago.]] Natasha infiltrated the terrorist cell of a man named "Baker" using the alias "Audrey". Posing as Audrey, Natasha spent several weeks undercover determining what Baker's plan for Zodiac was. Upon discovering Baker's plan to release the Zodiac in the Willis Tower in Chicago during the height of the day, killing all within, Natasha alerted Cap. Natasha, Rogers and Agent Brock Rumlow confronted Baker's cell in the Skydeck of Willis Tower, and after a brief combat, subdued the terrorists, and recovered the Zodiac.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Brooklyn Coming SoonCaptain America: Homecoming S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Fighting the pirates Two years after the battle of New York, Natasha and Rogers were sent with the S.T.R.I.K.E. team to liberate the Lemurian Star, the S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel in the Indian Ocean that was highjacked by pirates led by Georges Batroc. However, Natasha's real mission was to retrieve confidential protected S.H.I.E.L.D. files in a flash drive. On the Run from S.H.I.E.L.D After the supposed death of Nick Fury, Steve arrived later at the hospital and met with Natasha, who had taken the USB Steve was looking for. She told him the masked man is a spy known as the Winter Soldier and she had encountered him once before. She decided to follow Cap. They went to an internet café to see if there is any valuable information on the drive. But they, as Fury did, find nothing. However they did find the location where the USB could be unlocked. Brock Rumlow and his team try to find them but fail to do so. They stole a car and drove to Camp Lehigh where Steve trained during WW2. There, they found a secret storage room full of old computers inside a S.H.I.E.L.D office. In there they found a more modern looking USB slot and they put the USB in. The computers powered up and someone began to talk to them. It was Arnim Zola who tells them that he was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D after WW2 and that he helped to rebuild HYDRA, inside S.H.I.E.L.D. In the seventies, after his being told he would soon die, he transferred his mind into a computer. He had been working on an algorithm that Hydra wanted. He told them that some of the deaths of S.H.I.E.L.D leaders had been due to Hydra, showing them a picture of Howard Stark, implying that his death might not have been an accident. Natasha learns Zola was also involved in the Winter Soldier program. But before Rogers and Romanoff could get any more information out of Zola, S.H.I.E.L.D showed up and blew up the place. They survive the explosion and seek refuge with Sam Wilson. They went back D.C to interrogate to Agent Jasper Sitwell who was a HYDRA agent. Sitwell told them that HYDRA was going to use Project Insight as a weapon to eliminate what they saw as threats against the world.. The Winter Solider Natasha, Steve, and Sam attempted to infiltrate the Triskelion but were attacked by the Winter Soldier and his men. A battle broke out and Natasha fought the Winter Solider and was shot in the shoulder. Cap, Black Widow and Sam are taken into custody, but were rescued by Maria Hill. Agent Hill took them to a secret facility where an alive Nick Fury shocked Natasha. Hill and Fury revealed that there was a plan in place to stop Insight but that they needed help. To stop Project Insight, Natasha disguised herself as a Councilwoman Hawley, a World Security Council member. After Captain America reveals that S.H.I.E.L.D., is compromised, the council are held by S.T.R.I.K.E. until she takes them down. She then proceeds to dump all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file on the internet, pausing only to summon Nick Fury, to help her get around the encryption on the files. She then, picks up the Falcon in a helicopter after his fight with HYDRA infiltrator, Brock Rumlow. A New Start Natasha was present at a government inquiry into the HYDRA affair. At the inquiry when asked why she shouldn't go to jail for what she had done, she answered said that it was because they still needed her. Now that her secrets were revealed to the world, she needed a new identity. Powers and Abilities Natasha Romanoff has no superhuman powers but is a high level trained combatant and S.H.I.E.L.D operative. She is fluent in multiple languages including Russian, Italian and Latin. She also possesses high level computer training and psychologist training. She is deceptively strong, though not superhuman. The Black Widow is a master martial artist, an expert marksman, a natural actress, an infamous seductress, and a gifted veteran spy. *'Peak Human Strength: ' Her physical strength is at the peak level of natural physical limits for a woman of her age. *'Peak Human Speed: ' Her speed is also trained to the peak of human capabilty. Natasha is as fast as a human can be without being classified as superhuman. *'Peak Human Agility: '''Natasha natural agility level is greater then that of an Olympic gold medalist. *'Master Martial Artist:' Natasha is an expert in the field of martial arts. She's S.H.I.E.L.D's best martial artist. She has mastered karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu. Combined with her strength, speed and agility, she was able to take down nearly a dozen of Hammer security guards with ease and without being hit at all. During one altercation she was able to fight three men while tied to a chair, breaking it on one of them to free herself and eventually finish them off. She was able to defeat Agent Barton in combat when he was under Loki's spell. She was also shown to defeat scores of Chitauri soldiers as well with no problems. In order save the World Security Council she easily overpowered several members of S.T.R.I.K.E.. She was able to take out three armed pirates. Also hold her own against Winter Soldier. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. *'Expert Marksman:' Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages. *'Gifted Intellect': Natasha's intellect seemingly puts her on par with Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. *'Expert Tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. *'Master Interrogator:' Agent Romanoff was able to trick Loki into telling her about his plan to use the Hulk against the Helicarrier to bust him out of his cell (although not without Loki getting to her first; nearly frightening her). She was able to do a "reverse interrogation"; while she seemed to be in danger, in truth, she was getting all the information she wanted to know. *'Talented Hacker:' Natasha can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She use this talent to help Rhodes regain control of the War Machine armor and enabled him to help Stark fight the rest of the attacking Hammer drones. *'Master Seductress:' She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her using her beauty. Iron Man is the main example and living proof of this. *'Expert Spy:' Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment *'Uniform''' **'The First Uniform': Black Widow's first uniform was a bluish-black catsuit. It zipped up the front and had fingerless gloves with a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the shoulders. It had two belts one of which had a red hourglass symbol on it and the other had lots of different pouches. It also had a thigh holster. **'The Second Uniform': Her second uniform was a slightly modified version of her earlier one. It was now grey and seems to be made out of a different material. The red hourglass was brighter and the belts were slightly different. The only major difference was the inclusion of built in wrist tasers. **'The Third Uniform': Her third uniform was worn while working on S.H.I.E.L.D. missions with Captain America. Her uniform is now black with grey webbing, a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on her right shoulder and her trademark red hourglass over her stomach. It also features her Widow's Bite, a utility belt, and two thigh holsters. *'Weapons' **'Black Widow's Bite': Prototype laser weapons that fire from two shaped bracelets from Romanoff's hands. **Walther PPK/S (Iron Man 2) **Glock 26 (The Avengers) *'Other Equipment' **Glider Harness **Miniaturized Smoke Grenades **Taser Disks **Flash Bombs **Garrote **Daggers Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director **Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Clint Barton - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague, Avengers teammate, and friend. *Avengers **Captain America - Teammate, team leader, S.H.I.E.L.D. Partner, and friend **Iron Man - Teammate **Thor - Teammate **Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Teammate *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Ally Enemies *Justin Hammer - Enemy *Whiplash - Enemy *Sofia - Former Idol turned Enemy *Mikhail Fjodorov - Enemy *General Starodoub - Enemy *Richard Frampton - Enemy *Georgi Luchkov - Enemy *Loki - Enemy *Chitauri - Enemies *Baker - Enemy *HYDRA - Enemies **Alexander Pierce - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior **Brock Rumlow - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Winter Soldier *Ultron - Enemy Video game only *A.I.M. - Enemies **Kearson DeWitt **Crimson Dynamo References External Links * * Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Iron Man 2 (video game) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Level 7 Category:Bilingual Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:High Body Count